


Put Your Head To Rest

by queenofyallbitches



Category: DA Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Crushes, Deep feelings, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, NSFW, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Self-Harm, Slow Build, alternative universe, but not too slow, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofyallbitches/pseuds/queenofyallbitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaim works as a mechanic. It barely pays the bills but at least he has a job. Maybe things turned out different if he quitted drugs years ago. Luckily for him fortuna had her plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enaykin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaykin/gifts).



Hi there, this is my very first fic to be posted. So please have mercy with me;) I hope you enjoy it.

 

 
    
    
    In the middle of the night he woke up all over sweating and heavily breathing.
    Memories of his dreams stirred in his mind.
    
    Kaim got out of bed. The sweat stung to his T-shirt. He quickly switched it, but didn't go right back to sleep.
    He just couldn't. His thoughts still unclear and unfocused.
    
    The look around of his apartment was a steady reminder to pay his bills. Unfortunately his payment isn't much to save for. Therefore he thought about getting another job as well.
    But for now it's 4 a.m. and he wasn´t in the mood to think about that. His future-self will have to deal with it.
    
    First thing, he needed was coffee.
    God, if there wasn't coffee there is no reason live for!
    
    The kitchen was a mess. So he tried to clean it up a bit and get himself a good breakfast before heading out to the garage.
    
    When he stepped outside, it began raining heavily. His glasses blinded him as he got into the bus.
    He stumbled into a large man which he should have seen by his size even without glasses.
    
    But it was his lucky day of course - so no!
    
    He mumbled embarrassed some apologies, but as he looked over his glasses the words got stuck in his mouth.
    Jesus was the man beautiful!
    He actually wasn't religious but in this moment he kind of thought how such perfection could happen by accident.
    
    In front of him stood a tall and very handsome man with black unusual hairstyle which was cut short and the clothes matched perfectly to his muscular figure.
    
    He realized that he starred when the man started chuckling with such a smooth deep voice he could listen hours to (and get distracted like again).
    
    "Everything is fine, no one got hurt."
    
    The wrinkles in his eyes and kindness which lay there, made it even harder from stopping blushing. Kaim just wanted sink into the ground. As he became aware that he still starred, his face went even redder.
    
    God damn it, why does he have to be such an idiot!
    
    "Sorr - Sorrry.. I didn't see you through my glasses although I wish by your sight.."
    
    Damn! He didn't say that, did he? Shit!
    
    "Well, it's all my pleasure. Lucky me that I got into the earlier bus."
    
    With a blush on Kaims cheeks he turns away. Hopefully fast enough the other guy does not see his embarrassment.
    
    
    Once he was at work he felt kind of relieved to smell the motor oil of the few cars he is going to repair this afternoon. It makes him feel at home and relaxes him because of it´s familiarity.
    Kaim needs this kind of safety and stability in his life.
    
    It´s the only thing that didn´t turn out to be a wrong decision.
    He is very good at repairing cars. The only thing he is good at, so he thinks.
    
    "Are you coming or not?", Samyr, owner and boss of the shop, shouts. He, the one who gave him this job and the opportunity when no one cared about him. It was a dark hole he climbed out the past 10 years.
    
    Samyr was his life savior. Without him he would already be in prison or worse. Luckily for Kaim he got a job after the drug dealing and illegal jobbing. He actually gets health insurance at this job. Since Kaim took the offer from Samyr the world went on easy with him or at least easier. Until the day he had to be stubborn in a range of a kind an beautiful man. Of course he had to fuck that one up.
    
    All day long his mind wandered back to the handsome man with the mustache. What would happen if he sees him tomorrow morning. Standing in the bus all smiling at him. Kaim didn´t think he could take that smile again. It would be a blessing and punishment at the same time.
    
    Maybe the man would take that bus again..
    

 

 

 

 

Alright I really don´t know if this chapter is too short. But I wanted to have a cut here. Please don´t be mad at me for late updates. I need to take care of uni and some other stuff. If you read this I´m a very honoured. XO


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg an update. I´m so sorry for the guys who waited, but that was probably no one ;´) I´m thankful for everyone reading this. Kudos are much appreciated. I´m so slow in writing. Especially when I try to make everythink perfect, but it ends up messy anyhow. Maybe I´m just writing it for myself. So here we go for my ego.. :P  
> Oh, and for those who were wondering: I edited the first chapter (again) but this time completely. And also some parts of the plot because sometimes it didn´t make sense (but used to when I was half asleep) Sorry. And this time the chapter will get longer, I promise!
    
    
    Coffee was his first thing in the morning. He needed that bit of a luxury.
    Kaim wondered if he would meet this mysterious guy ever again. He kinda hoped so for he wanted to see that beautiful face again.
    
    But who would know...
    
    It was 7a.m. which meant he had to hurry to catch the bus in 15 minutes. The sky was still dark and he fetched some raindrops with his face. In horror he saw the bus was coming too early. He ran so fast down the streets, he thought his lungs burst out. Eventually he overtake the bus at the next stop, thanks to the large traffic. 
    
    He tried to catch his breath as soon as he passed the bus driver. 
    
    But what he saw, made his breathing even worse.
    
    In the back of the bus, there it was sitting. Flawless face, with a large smirk across it and sparkling eyes which seemed amused. The mustache took it to perfection.
    
    “Hey there, I´m glad you made it.” 
    “Oh, hey.” The word barely made it out of Kaims mouth.
    “I was seeing you running. You must be very athletic. I was impressed you were able to run that long distance.” He chuckles.
    “Actually, I´m not. Just afraid of termination.” Now a laugh burst out of the mouth of this man. It was even better than the chuckle. What would he do to make him laugh like it again..
    
    “I´m Dorian, by the way.” He stretched his hand out.
    “I´m Kaim,” Kaim answered with small (and shy as hell) smile. “You´re not from around here, aye?”
    “What gave me away?”, Dorian smirked.
    “The way you dress, for instance. Your politeness. Your expensive hair cut...”
    “That much?”  Another chuckle. “Well, I have to admit I´m not from around here.”
    
    “You clearly don´t need the bus to get from A to be. So why do it?”, Kaim asked.
    “My car broke down some days ago and I didn´t find the time to let repair it”, Dorian answered.
    
    “But you have the time to take the bus?” A frown masked Kaims face.
    “I have to admit, I didn´t like it till a special person shared the half of my ride...”
    Kaims face instantly went from pale to red.
    Did he meant him? Or was it someone else. Kaim couldn´t picture himself as 'special'.
    
    After an uncomfortable silence (at least for Kaim) he found his word again.
    
    “Well, you are a lucky man. I´m a mechanic.”
    “Handsome and capable. I´m very lucky, indeed.”
    Kaim went red again after these few words.
    
    “I promise, I can repair your car in no time! I´m fast.”
    
    Another chuckle passed these gorgeous lips.
    “Ok then, I will leave the car to your hands. May I have your mobile phone number, so that I can send you the address?”
    “Of course.” Kaim wrote down his number and gave it to the beautiful man.
    “Thank you.” 
    Kaim saw the familiar bus stop he had to get out.
    “I´m sorry, but it´s my bus stop.” 
    “I know. No need to be sorry for. I will text you.” Kaim got out of the bus, watched by a green pair of sad eyes.
    
    
    With a big dorky smile, Kaim  spent the whole day in the garage. When Samyr asked him something about a client, he answered absent. Only half knowing what he was talking about. His mind all occupied by the face of the handsome man he gave his number.  
    
    “Be careful not to crack your face with that smile.”
    These words made him focus again. Samyr, on the wall leaning, asked: ”Who is the lucky one.”
    “Ehmm..What?”, Kaim muttered.
    “You heard me. So tell me. I never saw you with a smile like this. C´mon don´t think I´m a fool!” Samyr pressed, but with a grin spread across his face.
    
    “I don´t know..ehm. exactly.. I met him in the bus briefly..”
    “...And...?”
    “I gave him my number because he needed a mechanic.”
    “Of course he did.”, Samyr mocked, patted his back and gave a knowing wink.
    “It is the truth!”, Kaim protested but Samyr already left the garage with a big laugh.
    
    On the way home, Kaim turned his phone back on and was surprised he got a message. No one texted him in a long time. Suddenly, he was very nervous.
    Kaim opened it nevertheless.
    
    Send: 2:40 p.m.
            
              “ _Hello, handsome.”_
    
     His hearth bounced faster and made his face till the ears hot. He looked up from the screen. Did this beauty of perfection just called him handsome. This must be a mistake by auto correct. 
    
              “ _My address is the Sunvillestreet, 10378 PE York. I would be happy if you could_
               _make it as fast as possible. Is tomorrow 6p.m. fine with you?_
               _The guy you walked in a.k.a. Dorian ;)_
    
     Kaim flushed again at these last words. Man what was the man doing to him?
    He texted back right away:
     
    Send: 8:15 p.pm
     
                  “ _Of course, Mr. NiceGuy(Not)PossibleToOverlook :) 6p.m. is fine with me_
                   _because on Saturdays we already close at 4. looking forward to it!_
                     _Kaim_
    
     Was the exclamation mark to much? He wondered. But he send it anyway with both eyes closed.
    
    Dorian: _...Typing...  
      
    _ I hope you liked it. :D It seems I can focus much better with more sleep. For those who sticked with me thank you so much, I don´t deserve it!

 

 


End file.
